Warriors Forum Challenges
by SageandSky
Summary: Challenges for Forums we have completed! Please read, rated T for minor violence and because I'm paranoid.
1. Blood or Bond (ArrowClan)

**Name of Challenge: Blood or Bond**

 **Forum: ArrowClan**

 **Word Requirement: 500 minimum**

 **Word Count: 882**

 **Written by: Sage**

"Roselight, Roselight, Roselight!" thousands of starry-pelted cats yowled her new name. Roselight purred and basked in the praise, closing her eyes. Finally, I'm a full medicine cat! The newly named she-cat basked in the praise, letting it warm her chilled heart. This is what I've always wanted. This is how my life is supposed to be.

Roselight was startled when the voices faded away. When she opened her eyes again, an orange StarClan she-cat was staring right her.

Roselight scanned the clearing. Nobody else was left, not even her mentor. "Hello?" Roselight glanced at the orange she-cat, "Who are you?"

"My dear, I am Flametwist. I am here to tell you something very, very important."

Roselight frowned. _Does this happen to every medicine cat?_

Flametwist put her tail around Roselight's shoulders, "Roselight, who is in your family?"

 _Oh, that's an easy question!_ "Well, my mom is Firefang. My dad is Birchfrost. I have a sister named Kestrelfur and a brother named Oakflame." Roselight explained.

Flametwist's eyes darkened, "And which clan do you live in, darling?"

Roselight narrowed her eyes. "ThunderClan, of course!"

Flametwist let out a troubled sigh, and Roselight's fur stood on end. "What? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" The gray she-cat pressed for answers.

"My dear, your family isn't your real family. Your clan isn't your real clan." Flametwist whispered as gently as possible.

Roselight felt the world tip sideways. Everything was falling apart. Her life was splitting at the seams, unleashing her into the horrid truth.

"What? Are you insane!? This can't be true!" Roselight scoffed, "I mean, who else could be my parents?"

Flametwist winced, "Honeygrass, medicine cat of WindClan, and Harepelt, warrior of WindClan, to be exact."

No. Everything she knew was shattering, cracking, splitting apart. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why was I in ThunderClan, what is going on!?" Roselight cried.

"Having kits with medicine cats are outlawed, so when Honeygrass gave birth to one she-kit, they had to take it away. In the dead of night, they snuck into ThunderClan territory and left you, mewling, at the camp entrance. The whole clan has been keeping this secret, and-" Flametwist was cut off.

"My whole clan lied to me! Those ThunderClan traitors!" Roselight snarled.

Flametwist shook her head, "No, no, no! The were just protecting you."

"From what? Protecting me from what!?" Roselight hissed.

"From the pain the truth brings."

Roselight snapped her mouth shut. _The whole clan, willing to protect me!_ She thought. "Why are you telling me this?" Roselight asked.

"Because, you have a choice to make." Flametwist waved her tail in the air.

Suddenly, her surroundings spun around and around, the trees becoming a woody blur. The world lurched back and forth, and back and forth, until time froze. Roselight blinked, and realized that she was in WindClan camp.

It was night, and all the cats were tucked away in their dens. Roselight crept around, inspecting their peculiar den shapes in wonder.

"Come, darling." Roselight whirled around, claws unsheathed. Her eyes met Flametwist's steady, calming gaze. She followed the orange she-cat into a stone cave. The air smelled of herbs and flowers.

"The medicine den." Roselight whispered. She inspected every leaf, breathing in the soothing scents.

"Roselight! Do you want to see Honeygrass or not?" Flametwist beckoned Roselight over to a shadowy corner. There was a soft bed of moss, lined with heather.

Roselight gasped when she saw the small she-cat sleeping in the nest. It's my true mom. Honeygrass was a little, light orange she-cat. Her white-tipped tail almost wrapped completely around her body, because it was so long!

Roselight reached forward, stretching out her dark gray paw to touch Honeygrass. This cat looked so much like her, as far as body build, she had to make sure she was real!

"No! We can't wake her!" Flametwist exclaimed, "It's too dangerous."

Roselight sighed and withdrew her paw. "What about my dad?"

Flametwist bit her lip and dug her claws into the ground, "He's dead."

Roselight felt her body tremor. _Too much is happening at once. I can't handle it! I have to get away!_

The startled gray she-cat slowly backed away. _No, no, no, no, no! I'm done with this! I just want to go home..._

"Wait! You mustn't leave! You have a choice to make." Flametwist cried.

Roselight faltered, "A- a choice?" _I can't make a choice._

"You must choose blood or bond. Stay here at WindClan, or go back to ThunderClan."

Roselight's head was pounding. _My mom is all alone, she has no family left, but what would me clan think?_ Roselight thought of her foster mom's loving face, her friends' encouraging words, and her mentor's gentle scoldings.

Roselight took a deep breath. "I'm going to stay in ThunderClan. Family isn't judged by blood, it's judged by love, and my clan loves me for who I am. They don't care what clan I'm from, they only care about what clan I'm loyal too. I'm a ThunderClan cat, not through blood, but through my heart."

Flametwist nodded and smiled, "Follow your heart, my dear." The world wavered, and Roselight sat up at the Moonpool.

Roselight's mentor, Goldenstream, was frantic."Oh, I was so worried! I couldn't wake you up, and-"

"I'm fine." Roselight smiled, "Let's go home."


	2. 20 Love Stories (ArrowClan)

**Name of Challenge: 20 Love Stories**

 **Forum: ArrowClan**

 **Word Requirement: Anything**

 **Word Count: 135**

 **Written by: Sage**

All the love I had for you

As clear as the river blue

Was robbed from me that fateful day

Your life was taken for Mapleshade

Day after day coughs wracked your body

Taking all your strength away

Even Brambleberry knew

You couldn't be saved that fateful day

At least one of our kits was happy

Head over heals for that ThunderClan cat

Soon enough, her kits were born

StarClan took her life back

Why me, out of all of the cats in the clans

Why was everyone taken that I loved

All because of a foolish promise

You were taken to the skies above

All that love I had for you

As clear as the river blue

Was robbed from me that fateful day

Your life was taken for Mapleshade

I love you, Willowbreeze


	3. Monthy Challenge: Sunny (SoulClan)

**Name of Challenge: Sunny**

 **Forum: SoulClan**

 **Word Requirement: Anything**

 **Word Count: 373**

 **Written by: Sage**

Viperstrike collapsed into a little ball on the burning hot stone of the camp clearing. The sun beat down, scorching her brown fur until it practically glowed golden. The Great Drought had been going on for a moon, and cats were dying every day.

The frail she-cat coughed, sending lashes of pain down her parched throat. The coughs wracked her shaking body, robbing her of all breath. Her purple tongue lolled from her mouth, touching the stone with a light sizzle. Her paws twitched rapidly, out of control, and her eyes were big brown eyes slowly blinked.

Viperstrike was dying.

Her tear-filled eyes landed on something shimmering silver a couple of tail lengths away. She squinted, to make sure the sun wasn't shining of the stone. It was real! Real! _Water._

Viperstrike inched forward, panting in joy, focusing on nothing but the cool, clear liquid inches from her face.

 _Viperstrike, Viperstrike, Viperstrike._ She glanced up and saw the blurry faces of her clanmates, watching her every move. Was it her imagination, or was the world tilting, dropping her closer and closer to that yawning black hole?

 _She's in a trance, trance, trance._ Viperstrike brushed the words away, ignoring the painful seizures taking her body. _The water, I have to get to the water. Wait, where is the water?_ As suddenly as it had come, the life-sustaining liquid was gone. _Can she hear us, hear us, hear us?_ The distant voices rattled in her mind. _Who is saying that? Is it the frogs? No, frogs don't talk, they hop! Hop, hop, hop!_ Viperstrike thought dizzily.

The world was tilting for sure now, tilting towards that cold, dark hole. But cold is better than hot. _Hot is bad. Hot is painful. Hot is sad. Hot is bad, bad, bad._

Now Viperstrike was falling, falling towards the yawning void. The closer she got to the hole, the colder she felt. The gnawing thirst began to disappear. The unbearable, scalding sunbeams beating against her fur faded away. She was feeling… better.

Suddenly her bones turned to ice. The hot sun was replaced with a freezing chill that was somehow hotter than anything in the world. Her body convulsed for the final time.

 _It's too cold._


	4. Drabble (SoulClan)

**Name of Challenge: Drabble**

 **Forum: SoulClan**

 **Word Requirement: Exact 100**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Written by: Sage**

 ** _Note. This is a very sad Drabble._**

* * *

Volekit gasped as another cough wracked his body. He could see his mom, Silvercloud, sobbing beside him, and his siblings, Flowerkit and Turtlekit, huddled against her.

"Mommy, I'm sorry!" wailed Volekit as Silvercloud cried even harder. "I'm sorry I can't be strong. I'm sorry I caught Greencough. I tried my hardest to fight it, but it's winning. Mommy, I'm losing my first battle! But you can't be sad! Flowerkit and Turtlekit need you. Don't worry about me, Mommy, I can take care of myself. "

Waves of darkness washed over Volekit, drawing him away from life. "Just remember I love you."


	5. Icy Rivers (DawnClan)

**Name of Challenge: Icy Rivers**

 **Forum: DawnClan**

 **Word Requirement: 450 minimum**

 **Word Count: 676**

 **Written By: Sage**

"I cannot believe you convinced me to do this." Pebblekit gaped at the dark, foaming river inches from her paws.

Birchkit looked at his sister, pretending to be hurt, "What are you talking about? This is a great plan! We'll give those ThunderClan maggots what they deserve!"

Pebblekit winced when she saw a huge branch being swept through the river like it weighed as much as a... pebble. "Two kits swimming across a raging river in the dead of night , then proclaiming the Sunningrocks in the name of RiverClan. AND YOU TELL ME THAT IS A GREAT PLAN!?"

"Pebblekit, relax! We're _River_ Clan cats, born for swimming in the _river_. What could go wrong?"

"A lot. we could drown, we could get in trouble, we could get attacked by ThunderClan, we could-"

"Stop it!" Birchkit cried, "What are the chances? Now, are you going to be a brave warrior or a scardy-trout fish eye!"

Pebblekit wavered. _He's right, I need to be brave_. _I'm doing this for my clan_! "Ok, I'm ready." The fluffy gray she-cat stared at the murky, swirling water. "You go first!"

Birchkit rolled his eyes, "Fine, scardy-trout!" he stuck a white paw in the river and instantly withdrew it. "It's a little cold…" he said smoothly, but his teeth were chattering.

Pebblekit smirked, "Go, on, don't be scared!"

Birchkit growled and jumped into the river.

His mouth flew open in a soundless wail as the water beat him back and forth, pulling him every which way, filling his mouth with cold, dirty water.

"Birchkit!" Pebblekit screamed. She ran along the river bank, chasing her brother. The water was pulling him under, sucking the breath from his lungs.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" an eerie shriek peirced her ears as her brother bashed into a looming boulder. _I have to save him, but I'll die in that river!_ Pebblekit thought. _No, I won't be scared, I'll save him, no matter what it costs me._

And with that in mind, she plunged into the river.

Cold. Freezing cold, stealing the breath from her lungs, pulling her down, down, down, into the foaming mass of waves. Suddenly, a feeble white shape bumped into her.

 _Birchkit. Birchkit, I have to save him_! Pebblekit fought the water, pumping her legs back and forth. She grasped his soggy scuff and hauled him toward the shore. Pebblekit could feel a faint beat against her pelt. He's alive! _Maybe things will turn out ok after all!_

The shore was closer now, only a couple of tail lengths away. Pebblekit found it easier to manipulate the water, steering away from rocks and resisting the pull of undercurrents.

 _Smack._

A wave slapped her back, knocking the breath out if her and pushing her down, under into the murky black bottom. Her grip on Birchkit loosened, and he soon slipped away. Pebblekit could barely register loss of her brother, her mind was already distant.

Water rushed down her throat, scorching her lungs and sending ripples or terror her spine. _I'm dying!_ Pebblekit realized with a flash of horror.

Black spots started appearing in front of her eyes, lulling her closer to the quiet, peaceful black void that was spreading out below her. Her mind was wiped of all thoughts, except one. _If I go into that hole, I'll be with my brother_.

Pebblekit stopped struggling, and she floated slowly to the big, black hole. The burning in her throat began to fade. The trickle of dread began to stop. _If I go into that hole, I'll be with my brother. I'll be with my brother. My brother. My brother. My brother._

Peace. Calm. Quiet. Joy. Pebblekit blinked open her eyes. Her brother was standing over her, a smile spreading across his face. His pelt was laced with starlight, and within his brown eyes twinkled wisdom, love, and respect.

"I'm dead. We're dead." Pebblekit murmured.

"Yes," Birchkit laid his tail on her shoulder, "but we died like warriors."


	6. Tears (SoulClan)

**Name of Challenge: Tears**

 **Forum: SoulClan**

 **Word Requirement: Minimum 200**

 **Written By: Sage**

 ** _Note: Very sad story._**

My heart was beating fast. _Nobody loves me. Nobody cares. I am nothing. I don't deserve life._ I scrambled up the high rock, scattering pebbles down onto the dusty ground. When Robinheart saw me dead, she would realize how important I was. They all would.

"Toadkit, no!" Shrieked a voice. I looked down and saw my mother in hysterics. "Stop, stop it now! Come back!"

My green eyes met her tear-filled blue orbs. I looked away. It was now or never.

I heard more voices. Seemingly the whole clan had gathered under the high ledge, urging me away from the edge in comforting whispers. I was deaf to them.

"Mummy, why is brother on the big rocks! Brother will hurt if he fells, mummy!" My sister, Creamkit, looked confused, "Mummy, we need to help him!"

I had reached the end of the high rock. _It is time._ I braced myself to jump, to feel my bones shatter against the ground.

I closed my eyes and lifted off of the ground. It was like I was flying, like I was slowly descending away from this world. Floating up, up, up into the sky!

 _Slam._

I felt my breath knocked out of my lungs. I was panting and one of paws paws was twisted wrongly, but I was otherwise fine.

"What were you thinking, jumping off like that? This isn't a game, Toadkit!" Robinheart scolded me as she covered me with licks. I sprang away. _It didn't work._ I pawed the ground, kicking up dust. _It's not fair!_

"Mummy, look at me!" A shrill voice rang out across the clearing. My head snapped up and I saw Creamkit perched on the edge of the high rock, "Mummy, I'm going to fly like Toadkit!"

My heart dropped. "Creamkit, stop, please don't." I whispered.

With a happy smile, she jumped, and her long fur flew out behind her, almost in slow motion. She fell, gradually nearing the cold, hard ground.

Her body landed with a thump. The sound of cracking ribs split the silence along with Robinheart's wails.

I stood, staring at the limp, cream form of my sister. Tears silently streamed down my cheeks. _Now I really don't deserve to live._


End file.
